deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelos Wilder vs. Lucina
Zelos Wilder vs. Lucina is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Zelos Wilder from Tales of Symphonia against Lucina from Fire Emblem. Description Tales of Symphonia VS Fire Emblem! In a battle of complete opposites, who will reign supreme? Interlude Wiz: There are two kinds of people in this world. Boomstick: Some like coffee, some like tea. Some like rifles, some like shotguns. Some like it hot, some like it cold! But then there are men who look like women, and women who look like men, and guys with a great sense of humor, and girls who can't take a joke. Wiz: Zelos Wilder, the Chosen of Tethe'alla- Boomstick: And Lucina, the Princess of Ylisse. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Zelos Wiz: The world of Sylvarant was suffering. Monsters were roaming the land, the villainous group known as the Desians were oppressing the people, mana was being depleted. Boomstick: But then there was a world which was parallel to Sylvarant, called Tethe'alla! Where everything was going just fine! That's where Zelos Wilder comes from. Wiz: Zelos Wilder is one of the many people to have ever gained the title of "Chosen". The Chosen is a person who is, well, chosen to restore mana to the world. However, since Tethe'alla was doing just fine, Zelos' title was... kinda useless. Boomstick: Yeah, so he went and decided to spend his life sleeping with women and running away from useless knights. Man, that sounds like the life for me! Except it needs more guns and beer. Wiz: But little did most people know, this life wasn't just a result of Zelos' irresponsibility, but also as a means of trying to escape his title of Chosen. He always resented the fact that his sister, Seles, was not bound to the title of Chosen like he was. Boomstick: So he spent his life running away. And learning how to fight! Wiz: Zelos specializes in daggers, swords, and shields, much like Kratos Aurion. However, Zelos differs from Kratos in the sense that Kratos generally puts a focus on raw power and direct hits, while Zelos is more about grace and agility, probably to compliment his vanity. Boomstick: He's learned many different sword techniques, such as Lloyd's Demon Fang and Double Demon Fang, Sonic Thrust and Hurricane Thrust, Light Spear and Victory Light Spear, and Guardian. Wiz: In addition to that, he also gets Genis' Fire Ball, Wind Blade, Stone Blast, Lightning, Eruption, Air Thrust, Grave, and Thunder Blade, as well as Raine's First Aid, which allows Zelos to heal himself or a teammate. He also has a few moves of his own, like Lightning Blade and Hell Pyre, which infuse his blade with lightning and fire respectively. Boomstick: And all this is possible because of a little thing known as the Exsphere. And as we discussed when we were talking about Lloyd, that thing allows people to do some pretty damn powerful things! Wiz: The Exsphere greatly enhances strength, speed, and durability. This was best showcased when Zelos was launched into the air and caught his balance before hitting the ground, even though he had been caught off-guard. Boomstick: But the Exsphere isn't the only thing improving Zelos' abilities! Wiz, are we ready for spoiler-iffic territory yet? Wiz: Oh yes, we're ready. While Zelos may act a little reckless and one of his defining characteristics is his lust for women, he's actually a rather smart man. Boomstick: Yeah he is! See, during many parts of Tales of Symphonia, Lloyd and his friends ended up in situations that... weren't so good. Then it was shown that Zelos was the one behind all of it! I mean, he was able to work as not only a double agent, but a triple agent working for Lloyd's team, Cruxis, and the Renegades! And he managed to trick all of them and pick the right team in the end. Wiz: Granted, Lloyd is a bit of an idiot and it's not too much of a surprise that he was tricked, but being able to trick the highly intelligent Raine, Genis, and Regal, as well as his long-time friend Sheena shows just how smart this man is. Then things got even more impressive when it was revealed that he was actually an angel the whole time as well. Boomstick: And let me just say now, the angels in Tales of Symphonia are OP! They're basically immortal, they can fly, obviously... and they can use really powerful moves like Judgment, Divine Judgment, and Luminous Bind! Wiz: However, Zelos has very little experience actually being an angel. It's something he didn't even choose to reveal until very late in the story, and he has no true angelic feats. On that same note, he has almost no experience using the previously mentioned moves. Boomstick: But come on, Wiz! Give credit where it's due! This is the same guy who helped defeat all the summon spirits, gave Lloyd and his team a run for their money, discovered a way back into Meltokio through the sewers, and is really, really good with nicknames. Wiz: Most impressively, he won a tournament all by himself and defeated his sister Seles in one-on-one combat. His sister had been training in the colosseum all her life and is easily far more powerful than given credit for. Oh, and he helped save Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Boomstick: Sadly, Zelos' biggest weaknesses are his perviness and his vanity. Like that one time when he tried peeking at Sheena in the shower! What, did he not think she'd notice? Wiz: Also, Zelos' limited mana pool means that he can't just spam his most powerful attacks forever. Yes, he can always obtain more by landing direct hits, but it doesn't always recover enough at a time. Boomstick: But hey, I don't care how much like a girl he looks like, Zelos is a badass. Lucina Wiz: In a world ravaged by the Fell Dragon Grima, our only solace was Lucina, Princess of Ylisse. Boomstick: You totally stole that from Cards Against Humanity. Wiz: I know I did. Boomstick: Anyway, after watching her father Chrom die a horrible death, Lucina decided to take matters into her own hands. How so? By crossdressing. Wiz: Lucina took on the name "Marth" and led her people in a rebellion against Grima. She then began to wield Marth's old sword Falchion, and attempted to perform an Awakening in order to restore the Fire Emblem. Boomstick: But things kinda didn't turn out as planned. To be more specific, it failed. So Lucina's only choice was to perform a weaker Awakening on Falchion, and turn it into a parallel universe version of it! Called... Parallel Falchion. Wiz: Unfortunately, the rebellion that Lucina led ultimately ended in failure on her part, resulting in the deaths of many of her friends. Destined to die at the hands of Grima, Lucina decided to change fate to prevent this hellish future. Boomstick: In battle, Lucina wields Parallel Falchion, which as we said before, is an alternate universe version of Marth's sword. Wiz: Parallel Falchion is completely unbreakable, and is considered so valuable that merchants cannot put a price on it. While it isn't Lucina's most powerful blade, it is easily her most versatile. Boomstick: Yeah! Versatile as in, it can actually heal Lucina! Wiz: Though it takes up some time, Lucina can theoretically heal herself indefinitely with Parallel Falchion, granted that she has her enemy in a position where it wouldn't be too risky to stop attacking. Boomstick: This sword also deals more damage to dragons and Fell Dragons, whatever those are, and just deals normal damage to everyone else. Wiz: Lucina has also trained herself to have picked up on several different sword techniques over the years, including Dual Strike+, which increases her chances of striking twice in a turn. She also has mastered the rare technique Aether, which... actually does not have the same effects as Ike's attack in Super Smash Bros. Boomstick: It's actually another Dual Strike-type move, where on the first strike, she drains her opponents' health and adds it to her own, and on the second one, it pierces through any sort of defense. Wiz: In addition to that, she also has the ability Charm, which... charms her opponents, I guess. This ability also lowers her opponents' accuracy and evasion, distracting them from battle and throwing them off-balance. Boomstick: And don't forget her Smash Bros. moves! Wiz: Which aren't canon, but why not? Just putting this out there, though: Her Critical Hit Final Smash isn't anything like Critical Hits in Fire Emblem. In Fire Emblem, Critical Hits simply do more damage than they normally would. But in Smash Bros., her Critical Hit sends her opponents flying beyond the horizon, never to be seen again. But she has to be careful, it also sends her dashing at unbelievable and uncontrollable speeds, and she does not stop until she hits something. Boomstick: And what about that Counter attack? I mean, standing there with a sword isn't going to negate all damage! Wiz: This... actually, this is rather interesting. I suppose if it's a physical attack, she quickly parries the attack and counter-strikes, or if it's a ranged attack, she nimbly dodges and attacks? It makes sense to me. Unfortunately for Lucina, however, this technique is ineffective against grabbing or trapping moves. Boomstick: Now, don't be fooled by this, because Lucina is actually a really good swordsman! Or, swordswoman? I don't know. She led eleven people in a rebellion, and although it failed, it's still impressive. She also casually dodges lightning and constantly takes on dragons and sometimes entire legions of them, on her own. She also fought the entire group of shepherds, and even though she lost, she was still a difficult opponent to defeat. And if you're asking, yes, she did, in the end, defeat Grima. Wiz: Unfortunately, this also plays into some of Lucina's weaknesses. Because of her fighting style, she has no ranged options whatsoever and as such is restricted to close-combat. Her defense and resistance stats are also quite low, and thanks to the strangeness of time paradoxes, she misses out on a possible technique because she doesn't have a set canonical mother. Boomstick: But hey, I don't think I'd be complaining about mommy issues if I were as badass as she was. Lucina: Time to change fate! DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 It was a normal day in the realm of Tethe'alla (well, Colette Brunel was dead, but that's about it), and Lloyd's team was taking a small break for none other than the tournament battles at the Colosseum. "And Zelos Wilder wins again!" announced an unnamed announcer. In the stadium, the Chosen of Tethe'alla, Zelos Wilder stood victorious over a group of berserkers, swordsmen, archers, and mages. In a relatively short battle, Zelos had completely curb-stomped them without a second glance. With a smile, Zelos blew kisses to a few of the females in the audience. Many women in the seats above swooned over the man. In the audience, Zelos' group was watching him fight. They weren't really surprised, though - they were quite used to seeing him curb-stomp the competition. "Man, I'm so bored!" said Lloyd Irving, who was attempting to fall asleep. Raine Sage slapped Lloyd on the head. "Take notes on how he fights! This is critical!" Genis Sage gave a sigh, then an anime sweatdrop appeared on his head. Over on the other side, a group of people new to the circuit had been watching - they had just entered one of their greatest fighters as well. "Do you guys think she'll be alright in this battle?" asked Chrom, the leader of the shepherds. He was rightfully worried. "I wouldn't worry too much about it." replied Robin, the tactician and Chrom's best friend. "Hmm... that woman in the battlefield is quite attractive, if I say so myself." commented the team's... well, rather sly, so I should say, warrior, Inigo. Lissa, Chrom's sister, tapped Inigo on the shoulder. "Uh, Inigo, that's actually a guy." Inigo's smile slowly faded into a confused face. Back down in the Colosseum, it seemed that Zelos was about to exit - that is, until he saw a new warrior emerge. This one was the masked Princess of Ylisse, Lucina. "What's this?!" the announcer asked. "It seems Zelos has another opponent?" Zelos turned to face Lucina and grinned. "Well, you better give me a good fight. I didn't curb-stomp all those other guys for nothing!" He then wielded his dagger and shield in fighting position. "I intend to." Lucina replied, drawing Parallel Falchion from its sheath. FIGHT! Zelos instantly ran toward Lucina and slashed at her using his dagger, which Lucina quickly parried with a swing from Parallel Falchion. Zelos was knocked slightly off-balance, but quickly regained his footing. "Huh, that was pretty good." Zelos noted. He slashed at Lucina again a few more times, each time with Lucina blocking the attacks. Lucina then took her turn, slashing her sword horizontally at Zelos, with a streak of red light following behind it. Zelos nimbly ducked under the attack, and then Lucina swung down at Zelos' feet in a Dancing Blade combo. Zelos jumped over the attack, and then took his opening strike by slashing at Lucina's shoulder. The blow managed to cut through part of her clothing and leave a small laceration, but it was nothing too significant. She grunted in agony, but gritted her teeth like it was no big deal. Zelos landed back down on his feet and slashed at Lucina diagonally, and without a moment to lose Lucina blocked the strike again. "Sonic Thrust!" shouted Zelos, delivering a fast and powerful thrust at Lucina. The Princess of Ylisse quickly held her sword up to block the attack, protecting herself, but the impact of the blow was enough to send her flying into the wall of the Colosseum. Part of the wall broke down, leaving Lucina in the rubble. Fortunately, she didn't seem too injured, but she was certainly in a lot of pain. ---- "Oh, that's not good..." Chrom worriedly commented. "Guys, I need to go down there and save her! That's my future daughter!" Chrom was about to jump into the ring, but then Robin held him back. "You can't, Chrom. What if you lose too? We need to see if Lucina can truly hold her own." Chrom then sighed. "I suppose I'll get my chance... another day." ---- "And just like that, he's down! This is another victory from Zelos!" the announcer shouted. The crowd was going wild as girls everywhere were throwing roses down at Zelos, who was bowing and blowing kisses. "Thank you, thank you all so much!" Zelos thanked his audience. He walked toward the downed Lucina, then held out his hand. "Hey man, you did alright. Maybe you and I should train sometime." Uh... K.O.????? But the K.O. screen had been wrong. Lucina got up by herself, and then a glowing white light surrounded Falchion, then Lucina's wound on her shoulder healed up completely. Her once damaged body now looked ready to fight once more. "I have no need to train with you." Lucina replied, holding Parallel Falchion in a battle stance. Zelos chuckled. "If you insist..." Right after Zelos' chuckle, Lucina thrust Parallel Falchion in a powerful Shield Breaker attack, and Zelos had just enough time to react to the move and step back. The tip of Parallel Falchion had managed to pierce through Zelos' skin, just enough to draw a small amount of blood. However, Zelos felt no pain whatsoever from the attack. He continued moving back, and then he swung his dagger upward as a small blast of light rushed across the ground toward Lucina. "Demon Fang!" shouted Zelos. The Princess of Ylisse jumped over the attack quite easily, then she made it to Zelos' position. She swung Parallel Falchion across Zelos' chest, opening up a gaping wound on his front side. "Light Spear!" shouted Zelos, jumping upward from his position. Lucina stepped back to avoid the attack, but the force of the blow knocked Lucina's mask right off of her face. Suddenly, everyone just stopped. The audience stopped cheering or even moving, and the announcer had little to say on the matter. When Zelos landed back down on the ground, he was wearing a face of absolute shock. "You're a... girl?!" asked Zelos, his face now turning red. "Yes." replied Lucina, still in a battle stance. "Is that a problem?" Zelos nervously chuckled, then began stepping back. "Well, who knew? Man, you're really pretty, but... I don't think I can fight you anymore..." Lucina was starting to get annoyed. "Can you leave my gender out of this?! What difference does it make to this fight?!" Zelos was still stunned in nervousness, but then he took a deep breath and regained his cool. "Alright, how about this? If I can beat you in a battle, then I can take you out for dinner and-" Before Zelos could finish his sentence, Lucina struck Zelos across the chest with her sword, then jumped over his head and appeared right behind him, and then stabbed him through the back. "Ow!" Zelos screeched out. This was something that was rather surprising to him - how could he feel pain?! He was an angel, completely void of human limitations! "Well, if that's the way you want to play-" Zelos stabbed Lucina in the midsection with his dagger, and then Lucina quickly pulled Parallel Falchion back. The Chosen of Tethe'alla jumped back as a magic circle of white light appeared on the ground, surrounding Zelos' body. "What's... he... doing?!" asked Lucina, now bleeding from her stomach. She had to do something. Parallel Falchion began glowing as her body slowly began to heal. "First Aid!" shouted Zelos, as a green light surrounded his body, healing all of his wounds. "You're not gonna trip me up like that again!" Zelos then jumped right over Lucina's head as another magic circle surrounded Zelos' body - this time, it was red. Have to be ready for anything. Lucina thought to herself. She ran toward Zelos and then thrust her sword forward, this time as a gust of wind emerged from the blade. Zelos was knocked back, but fortunately he had finished charging his attack in time. "Fire Ball!" shouted Zelos, shooting three red fireballs from his dagger. Lucina ducked and weaved around the fireballs, but they came circling right back around her. She then swung her sword around in a circle, dematerializing the balls of fire completely. Zelos scratched his head in confusion, but gave it a short smile. He ran toward Lucina again, and he slashed at Lucina as she blocked the sword. The two were in an intense blade lock now. But then, Zelos' dagger began to conduct electricity. The electricity from the blade transferred into Lucina's, electrocuting the princess' body and then numbing her all over. She could not move. "It's all... over..." Lucina sputtered. She was ready to accept defeat as flashbacks from her first rebellion started to come back to her mind. Volts of electricity continued to flow through her body, but Zelos did not take his opportunity to strike. Instead, he held his hand out to her once more. "Hey, I can't defeat you yet!" Zelos told Lucina with a smile. Lucina's body began to regain feeling, and then she stood right back up. "Why not?" she asked the man. Zelos smiled as he grabbed Lucina's hands. "It's because I haven't nicknamed you yet!" Lucina groaned and rolled her eyes. Zelos ignored that, then smiled once more. "You shall be, Lady Mask." Lucina sighed, and then she vertically swung her blade, which Zelos blocked with his shield. "Getting a little overconfident there, miss." Zelos told the woman. "My turn." He then began to channel fire through his dagger, then attacked Lucina in a stabbing motion. Lucina quickly parried the attack with a Counter, then delivered a slash powerful enough to send Zelos flying toward the walls of the Colosseum. Zelos grunted in a slight amount of pain, then looked at his Exsphere. "Huh, this girl's better than I give her credit for... but let's see how she does against someone who could fly!" Without hesitation, Zelos' body began to sprout golden wings! He fly toward Lucina and struck at her, and Lucina blocked the attack but ended up getting knocked down to the ground. "Lightning!" shouted Zelos, firing off a bolt of lightning at Lucina. Lucina quickly dodged the lightning bolt, but right afterward she saw Zelos surrounding himself with a yellow ring on the ground. "Grave!" he shouted, and then Lucina was pulled slightly underground. "No..." Lucina grunted, squirming and writing to get out. Zelos flew right toward her and then delivered a powerful stab into her stomach. Lucina coughed up some blood as she grew slightly weaker. The Grave attack ended, allowing Lucina to get back up, but she was still starting to wear out. Suddenly, Parallel Falchion began glowing again as Lucina was healed right back to perfect health once more. Zelos tilted his head at Lucina. "Huh, that's some good healing..." Then Zelos flew right up into the sky. "Oh no you don't!" Lucina shouted, jumping up while slashing her sword upward in a powerful Dolphin Slash. Sadly, Zelos barely dodged the attack as he flew up to the sky, a place Lucina would never be able to reach. "Alright, if I use all my attacks from right here, I should hit her eventually!" Zelos began to charge up his most powerful attacks. "Lightning Blade!" he shouted as a large blade made of lightning crashed down on the battlefield. A large crack was left in the ground, but Lucina managed to dodge the attack without much trouble. Several more attacks followed - a few bladed edges of wind, an eruption of magma, and a few stones rising out of the ground. But Lucina managed to evade every single attack, even though she was beginning to grow tired out. However, Zelos was beginning to tire too. "Alright, last try here." He then charged for a few seconds as several beams of light rained down from the sky. "Divine Judgment!" Lucina quickly attempted to dodge or evade the attack, but ended up getting struck directly by one of the holy lights. "Aaah!" she screamed, as she felt the beam of light disintegrating her clothing, and then her skin and bones. When the light diminished, she was expecting to be in Heaven, or watching her life flash before her eyes. She closed her eyes as she whispered a few words. "I'm sorry... father..." she whispered. A tear dropped down her eye. "That I couldn't change your fate..." She fell over in defeat as the light faded. However, much to everyone's surprise, Lucina was hardly even damaged. She had managed to survive the attack completely. "...Am I... dreaming...?" asked Lucina. Zelos flew back down to see Lucina still standing. "Huh, I thought you'd be dead or knocked out by now..." He was beginning to get a little bit frustrated, but at the same time he didn't really want to hurt her either. "But you leave me no other choice, Lady Mask. These people want a fight." "And these two are STILL fighting! Can this fight ever come to a decisive end?" the announcer said through the microphone. ---- "Go Zelos!" cheered Raine. Most of the others... well, they weren't being too enthusiastic. "Wake me up when one of them loses." Lloyd yawned. "Zelos is powerful... but so is his opponent." commented Presea Combatir. ---- "Lucina! Lucina! Lucina!" the shepherds all chanted. Unlike Zelos' team, Lucina's team was rather enthusiastic and were hell-bent on seeing the future princess win. ---- Lucina and Zelos entered another blade lock, the two of them almost exhausted with their powers. Zelos then knocked Lucina back with his shield, but then Lucina thrust her sword forward in a powerful Shield Breaker attack - incidentally, shattering Zelos' shield into pieces. "Oh, I've got to say... I wasn't really expecting that." Zelos commented. "But you know what, you're a cutie, so-" Before Zelos could finish his sentence, Lucina had a different approach. She flipped her hair and smiled at the Chosen, giving him a rather cute look. "Am I?" she asked, fluttering her eyes in a rather charming way. "Heheheh..." Zelos chuckled, and then blushed. Right as Zelos had been left vulnerable, Lucina pulled a Smash Ball out of her pocket. "Time to change fate." Before Zelos could even react, Lucina began to glow a rainbow color as she dashed toward Zelos and delivered an incredibly powerful slash. It was so powerful that it launched him miles out of the arena, with him not even being in sight. "And it seems that this new mysterious warrior has taken the win!" the announcer shouted. The audience stayed silent for a while, and many of the girls booed. Lucina's team, however, were more than ecstatic to see their girl win. K.O.! The shepherds ran down and congratulated Lucina, and Chrom embraced Lucina tightly. "I thought he had you there! I was ready to come down here and beat him myself!" Inigo smiled at Lucina. "Yes, that was quite a good show!" He then smiled at Lucina intently, but Chrom gave him a glaring look. "Well, you did great!" Robin assured her. Lucina smiled in victory, paying no mind to the booing crowd. ---- Off in the distance, Lloyd's team met up with Zelos again. "Is he dead?" asked Lloyd. Zelos then got back up, bleeding heavily. "No, I'm not dead!" but right as he said that, he fell over onto the ground. Raine bent down and put her hand on his wrist, checking his pulse. "Well, he's dead. Resurrection!" Raine then brought Zelos back from the dead, his wounds completely healed. "Well guys, lemme tell ya! That girl is something else." Results Boomstick: Well, that was sure something! I kinda wasn't expecting that. Wiz: Zelos is no slouch offensively, but Lucina is far more powerful than people take her for. She is capable of casually dodging lightning and defeating dragons by herself, in a similar vain as Zelos. Boomstick: Hell, Lucina's independent enough to take on entire legions by herself and even lead a rebellion! When has Zelos ever led anyone? Wiz: Lucina also demonstrated much superior skill, as well as just enough abilities to help her win. Aether was one such move, allowing her to break through Zelos' defense. Parallel Falchion is also resistant to breaking and can be used to heal the wielder, as opposed to Zelos whose abilities cost mana, which will deplete over time. Boomstick: Finally, Zelos, being, well, Zelos, is just really bad at thinking when girls are involved. Yeah, he did that thing with tricking Lloyd and the Meltokio Sewers thing, but he needed time to study the people and surroundings around him! He kinda doesn't have time to do that in Death Battle. But seriously though, the whole "trying to look at Sheena in the shower" really proves that. "Oh, but Boomstick, Lucina looks like a boy!" Well, Zelos kinda was attracted to many different masculine-looking girls, and whatever the hell Celsius is. So it's not a stretch he'd fall for Lucina, who's actually pretty cute anyway. Wiz: Lucina's Charm ability allowed her to stop Zelos in his tracks, allowing her to get a good strike in there. While Zelos' durability and immunity to pain might have helped him resist this, remember that he is still fully capable of being killed. Finally, Lucina actually wearing some armor as opposed to the poor battle attire that Zelos wears was the nail in Zelos' coffin, even if Lucina had no ranged options. Boomstick: Looks like Zelos' loss was quite critical. Wiz: The winner is Lucina. Trivia *Cameo Appearances: **Lloyd Irving **Raine Sage **Genis Sage **Chrom **Robin **Inigo **Lissa *This is the eleventh of ParaGoomba348's battles where a character who was mentioned or made a cameo made an appearance was a combatant in a future episode, in this case Robin (Fire Emblem). Who would you be rooting for? Zelos Lucina Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Fire Emblem vs Tales themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015